1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of conducting a lottery based game which is particularly adapted to be presented as a televised game show wherein a viewing audience may be defined both by a live audience and a television audience. A predetermined number of contestants are randomly selected from a plurality of lottery participants each of which have purchased the opportunity or chance to become a contestant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of lotteries continues to increase both in the United States and in many countries throughout the world. Specifically, lotteries are operated by the state or local government or in certain instances are privately operated. However, regardless of the sponsoring entity, the convenience of being able to purchase one or more lottery tickets at a fairly reasonable price allows many individuals to participate in the opportunity to win a significant amount of money or other xe2x80x9cgrandxe2x80x9d prize. Also the existence and popularity of lotteries frequently benefit a variety of different worthy causes including charities and certain activities which are normally funded by state, local or federal taxes. Therefore, the ability to xe2x80x9ccontributexe2x80x9d to a worthy cause also encourages many people to play such games which would normally not be involved.
However, lotteries of the type generally known and practiced do have ceratin disadvantages which can be somewhat discouraging to many potential players. One such disadvantage is that many, if not most, of known lottery organizations provide for only a single level of play in the form of one ticket price or denomination. Therefore, if a player wishes to play at a higher level and thereby increase his opportunity to win an even greater amount of money or more valuable prize, the only option is to purchase more than one ticket. Even the purchasing of multiple tickets frequently does not significantly increase a player""s odds of winning because of the extremely large number of lottery tickets or chances which are normally distributed or sold, especially in lotteries which are operated within a large geographical region such as a state or nation.
Due to the popularity of a lottery type gaming system, attempts have been made to incorporate the basic playing procedure of a lottery into another format which is also extremely popular. This additional format is well known as quiz shows or game shows. Typically, such game shows are broadcast over television and/or radio and provides an extremely large broadcast audience the opportunity to observe one or more contestants win a significant amount of money or other prizes. The procedures involved in such game shows typically include one or more contestants answering a plurality of questions submitted to them individually by a host or commentator.
The aforementioned attempts to combine the game show format with the lottery gaming system or procedure include the use of an interactive television facility which provides at least some type of participation of at least some of the television audience. For example, one type of game involves the use of numerous remote computers or television receivers, located throughout a given geographical area, which communicate with a central station. A customer seeking to play or participate in the game being televised may pay or otherwise be charged a certain entry fee of a few dollars and the game proceeds in accordance with certain rules.
The popularity of television is also realized in the more conventional broadcast of the random chance selection of the specific numerals which make up a winning lottery number. This may involve, for example, operating a machine loaded with a plurality of balls each of which has an eligible numeral marked thereon. The machine containing such balls randomly and successively selects a winning number from all of the balls representing all of the various numerals. This selection process is broadcast on local or statewide television stations so that contestants can watch to see if there numbers have been selected.
In light of the above, it would be highly desirable to produce and televise a lottery based game incorporating a quiz show or game show type of format, wherein the actual contestants are chosen on a lottery type basis. Further, the selected contestants, being randomly chosen, all may win a specific money award with the additional opportunity of proceeding in the progress of the xe2x80x9cgame showxe2x80x9d to win additional money awards and possibly a grand prize. In such an improved lottery based game show, proceeds from the lottery would represent at least a portion of the monies distributed to the contestants as awards and/or the grand prize. Also, the monies used for the grand prize and other money awards would be guaranteed by the sponsor of the lottery, such as a state and/or federal government. Further, the improved and preferred lottery based game of the type set forth in greater detail hereinafter would be conducted over any predetermined geographical area, such as one or more states or an entire nation. Also, the lottery based game would be conducted periodically, such as two times yearly, thereby providing potential lottery participants with a certain amount of anticipation. In addition, the cost of the individual chances would be relatively inexpensive, especially when the lottery based game was conducted over an extensive area such as nationwide as set forth above. Finally, the excitement and appeal of an improved lottery based game could be further enhanced by incorporating all of the special effects, lighting set presentations, etc., for which the televison industry is noted.
The present invention is directed to a lottery based game which is particularly adapted to be the subject of a televised game show and which is preferably conducted on a site which includes television broadcast facilities capable of accomplishing this end. Accordingly, when the game is being conducted, a viewing audience may be defined by both a live audience, having live access to the site and the activities being conducted thereat, and a television audience. In addition, the live audience, when present, will to at least some extent comprise a participating factor in the playing of the lottery based game by virtue of supplying laughter, applause or like reactions to the various activities of which lottery based game is comprised.
As indicated above, the game is at least partially based on a lottery to the extent that a predetermined number of contestants will be chosen to actively be a part of the game. In addition, the system and method of the present invention conforms to all local, state and government lottery regulations, particularly emphasizing the fact that all individuals which purchase or otherwise have authorized possession of a xe2x80x9clottery chancexe2x80x9d or opportunity are eligible to participate actively. The predetermined number of contestants are randomly selected from a plurality the of lottery participants. Each of the lottery participants are defined by those individuals who have purchased or otherwise have authorized possession of at least one chance or opportunity to become a contestant. The selection procedure for determining the predetermined number of contestants may comprise a typical or conventional random drawing or other procedure which determines an unbiased selection of the predetermined number of contestants. As will be apparent hereinafter, the actual number of contestants chosen may vary based on a number of factors including, but not limited to, the intended length of the broadcast time or period during which the game show will be conducted. Once the predetermined number of contestants have been randomly selected, they are gathered at the common site or television set.
Also, a predetermined number of individuals are chosen to serve on a panel which will have a specific purpose and function in the conducting of the lottery based game, as described in greater detail hereinafter. The panel members, in order to enhance the appeal to both the television audience and the live audience, may be celebrities. Moreover, for purposes of greater versatility and further audience appeal, each of the panel members may be associated with a different field of interest or expertise. Naturally, as is common with television programs throughout the world, celebrity figures have a tendency to increase the size for the television viewing audience possibly for no other reason then their celebrity status. However, because of the nature of the method of conducting the subject lottery based game, it may be desirable for each of the predetermined number of selected panel members to possess a certain expertise relative to a given area or about a given subject.
By way of example only, the panel members may comprise celebrities from the field of sports, entertainment, authors, etc. However, it is also to be understood that the panel members may, depending upon the preferences of the viewing audience, all be selected from a common field, such as the entertainment industry, in order that the celebrity status of the panel appeal to a wider based television audience. As will be more apparent hereinafter, selection of the various panel members from varied fields of expertise or interest may prove to be more practical or beneficial to the successful conducting of the lottery based game.
As expected, the goal of the selected contestants and the attractiveness of purchasing a lottery chance or opportunity to become a contestant, is to win or be awarded a grand prize. The grand prize is preferably in the form of an extremely large money award, preferably in the millions of dollars or the equivalent amount in any foreign currency of a country in which the lottery based game system and method of the present invention is practiced. In addition, the sponsors of the lottery guarantee the full amount of the grand prize and other money awards advertised or offered by underwriting such amounts. Also, the opportunity exists for each of the selected contestants, who are not fortunate enough to win the grand prize, to at least be granted a money award for their initial random selection as a contestant. In addition, the possibility of winning additional money awards for the successful progression through the various steps of conducting of the game will also be an inducement.
In the progression of the lottery based game, at least some but preferably all of the contestants are randomly and successively chosen to serve as an xe2x80x9cactive contestantxe2x80x9d. A plurality of questions are offered to the then current active contestant. However, the current active contestant does not directly provide the answer to the question but rather allows for the random selection of one of the predetermined number of panel members to provide the answer to the question. Accordingly, it should be clear that the obtaining of a number of correct answers depends, at least to some extent, on luck in the random choice of the panel member who knows the correct answer. The game does not depend on the specific knowledge of the active contestant as will be further clarified hereinafter. The active contestant will be credited with each correct answer and will be offered successive questions until the active contestant chooses not to answer a current question or where the last offered question resulted in a panel member presenting an incorrect answer.
The questions are preferably on the form of multiple choice questions, wherein a plurality of answers, one of which is correct, are provided. The randomly selected panel member chooses one of the multiple answers indicated. However, it is within the intended scope of the present invention to offer the questions in a variety of forms other than multiple choice, when such is preferable or practical. Naturally, because the potential winnings of the active contestants continually increase as the offered questions are correctly answered, successively offered questions may increase in difficulty, thereby further adding to the strategy of the game. Strategy enters, at least in part, at this point due to the fact that the active contestant will want to be credited with as many correct answers as possible. However, the active contestant realizes that an incorrect answer will remove him or her from the opportunity to win the grand prize as well as prevent the active contestant from winning all the accumulated money awards resulting from the previous correct answers.
Each correct answer credited to a then active contestant will result in an award being granted, preferably in the form of a money award of a preset amount. The active contestant will try to accumulate as many money awards as possible, and accordingly, attempt to be credited with as many correct answers as possible in order to become a xe2x80x9cleading contestantxe2x80x9d in the competition for the grand prize. However, the presentation of an incorrect answer to any offered question will result in the then active contestant losing all of the previous award monies having been granted. That active contestant will be eliminated from the game and will forfeit any chance of becoming the aforementioned leading contestant. Naturally, after the presentation of an incorrect answer, no more questions will be offered to that active contestant.
Therefore, the leading contestant may be defined by one of the active contestants which has been credited with the most correct answers, and accordingly, has the largest amount of money awards accumulated. Another feature of the lottery based game is the fact that any current leading contestant can be displaced by an active contestant which is credited with more correct answers than the current leading contestant.
The entertainment factor and potential of the lottery based game system and method of the.present invention is tremendously enhanced by defining the relative positions of the active contestant and the plurality of panel members in a unique arrangement. More specifically, both the active contestant and the panel members are capable of being observed by both the live audience and by the television audience, dependent of course upon the coverage of the television facilities associated with the game show site or television set. However, the active contestant is not allowed to observe the panel members during the random selection process of the individual panel member to answer a question. Also, the position of the active contestant is such as to prevent his/her viewing the panel members during the actual answering of the offered question. Accordingly, the viewing audience has the benefit of observing the body language, facial expressions and other demonstrations being conducted by each of the panel members in representing their attitude of being chosen to answer a given question. Concurrently, a facial expression and/or body language of the active contestant may be somewhat quizzical or puzzlingly due at least in part to the reaction of the live audience to the actions and demonstrations of the panel members.
By way of example only, a particularly difficult question may be presented to the then active contestant. Because of the degree of difficulty, the various panel members knowing that they are not being observed by the active contestant, may perform a variety of demonstrative acts indicating their reluctance or inability to answer a given question. The live audience, having the benefit of observing the panel members may react with laughter, applause, cheering, etc. The active contestant, not being able to observe the panel members but being exposed to the response of the live audience, will be aware that some activities are being performed by the panel members but will be unaware that all or some of the panel members do not want to be faced with answering a particularly difficult question. The television audience will be able to concurrently view the active contestant and all of the panel members or at least the one panel member which has been randomly selected to answer the question. At the same time the television audience will have the benefit of enjoying the reaction of the live audience and thereby be further entertained by the entire proceedings.
The system and method of the lottery based game of the present invention comprises other active parts and procedures including the granting of a predetermined number of xe2x80x9calternativesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cwild cardsxe2x80x9d to the then active contestant. The alternatives are preferably, but not necessarily, two in number. The alternatives, when selected by the active contestant, may allow an alternative procedure to the first choice of the panel member randomly selected to answer a given question. Anyone or both of the alternatives may be activated or instigated at the discretion of the active contestant and may be based in part on the audiences"" reaction of a panel member which has been randomly selected.
Another feature of the system and method of the lottery based game is the determination of the grand prize as a significantly large amount of money, preferably in the millions of dollars or an equivalent amount of foreign currency, when the game is played in a country other then the United States. The grand prize is derived, at least in part, from the purchase money contributed by all of the lottery participants when purchasing a chance or opportunity to become a contestant and is guaranteed by the sponsor of the lottery based game which may be a local, state or federal government. Similarly, the derivation of all of the money awards awarded to all of the active contestants may come from the total money proceeds of selling lottery chances.
Therefore, the lottery based game of the present invention will have wide interest since purchase of the lottery chances or opportunities may be offered to all of the population of a given country or any other geographical area determined by the operators of the lottery based game. A direct and significant interest will develop which will have a likely tendency of increasing the size and interest of the television audience since any member thereof that participated in the lottery could have been chosen as a contestant. In addition, such nationwide or other geographically defined lotteries will be conducted on a periodic basis, such as semi-annually, resulting in a subsequent lottery based game being nationally televised on a periodic basis following the closing of the lottery.